User blog:PixieLil/Starships reaction
Today I'm reacting to Starships by Some weird alien Nicki Minaj. Let’s go to the beach, each But, I don't wanna go to the beach... Let’s go get a wave Why? They say, what they gonna say? They're gonna say how weird you are.. Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light IDC Bad *bleep*s like me, is hard to come by Good, one is more than enough! The Patrón, own, let’s go get it on Um, no thx The zone, own, yes I’m in the zone The Twilight Zone? Is it two, three, leave a good tip NO I’ma blow all my money and don’t give two *bleep* …… I’m on the floor, floor Stay there I love to dance You call THAT dancing? -_- So give me more, more,‘Til I can’t stand Um.. Get on the floor, floor No thx, I like it over here.. Like it’s your last chance It isn't... If you want more, more Then here I am I'd prefer if you were somewhere else Starships were meant to fly Well, duh! Hands up and touch the sky Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high Okay?... Let’s do this one more time Once is enough! Starships were meant to fly Yes, we know Hands up and touch the sky The sky is to high up Let’s do this one last time How about no Can't stop... We’re higher than a *bleep* x3 MAKE IT STOP! Jump in my hooptie hooptie hoop Wut? I own that Do I even want to ask? And I ain’t paying my rent this month I owe that Your landlord will kick you out But *bleep* who you want, and *bleep* who you like O_O That's our life, there’s no end in sight Orlly? *grabs bomb* Twinkle, twinkle little star Okay, seriously, now your just singing kid songs.. Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray No no no Now spend all your money cause today's pay day I'll keep my money, tyvm And if you’re a G, you a G, G, G ...Gary, I think she wants to talk to you... My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki I think I'll just call you weird! Get on the floor, floor Like it’s your last chance The floor is too cold, I'll just stay on my chair. If you want more, more Then here I am What if I don't want more? Starships were meant to fly WE KNOW! Hands up and touch the sky Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high You'd have to be high to write this... Let’s do this one more time NUUU Starships were meant to fly Are you an alien? Hands up and touch the sky Let’s do this one last time Can this plz be the LAST time?! Can't stop... Okay, Smiley Virus! We’re higher than a *bleep* x3 IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! Starships were meant to fly Can you just get back into your starship? Hands up and touch the sky How about no Can’t stop ‘cause we’re so high Yes, we can tell you're high! Let’s do this one more time -_- Starships were meant to fly SHADDUP! Hands up and touch the sky Can I throw you into the sky? Let’s do this one last time Plz, no! Can't stop... Don't make me get my flamethrower... We're higher than a *bleep* AHHHHHHHH! *explodes* Category:Blog posts